1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waist circumference calculation apparatuses for calculating waist circumferences of human subjects, and the present invention also relates to body composition determination apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waist circumference has been widely used as one of the indexes regarding the physique or figure of human beings in the fields of medical care, cosmetology, and health care. As lifestyle-related diseases caused by, for example, adiposity are currently receiving much attention, waist circumference is of great interest because, for example, it is used as data for diagnosis of metabolic syndrome since it is considered to be an index reflecting the amount of visceral fat.
Tape measures are generally used for measuring waist circumferences. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-11-113870-A (published in 1999) discloses a band-type measurement apparatus that can be turned around the abdomen of a human subject in a manner similar to tape measures for measuring the waist circumference and the impedance of the abdomen.
However, it is difficult to precisely locate the tape measure or band-type apparatus at an appropriate position of the abdomen. For example, setting the tape measure at a desirable height is a very difficult and troublesome operation since the tape measure is likely to move, especially when the human subject is standing.
Furthermore, it is difficult to maintain the position of the tape measure without tightening the portion to be measured. Even if the tape measure is set at the appropriate position, tightening the measured portion causes deformation of the portion and induces measurement errors.